smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moxette Smurfette (LD Stories)/Gallery
Moxette Mimicking Smurfette RD - Smurfs.jpg|Yeah, this is one reason why Moxette doesn't mimic Smurfette too often... Drawn on Oct. 13th, 2011. Moxette Mocking Brainy and Grouchy - Smurfs.jpg|Moxette is mocking Brainy and Grouchy Smurf. Drawn between Oct. 10th - 12th, 2011. Joke Box Girl - Smurfs.jpg|I drew her ponytail going up instead of down - whoops. Drawn on Dec. 2nd, 2011. Oh, Moxie - Smurfs.jpg|She's happy to punish Ripple whenever Karma hints towards it. Drawn on Dec. 29th, 2011. Moxette Headshot Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Just a random headshot. Drawn on Jan. 31st, 2012. Johan's Fangirl - Smurfs.jpg|So perfect: Johan, the hero ready for action, unaware of the lovestruck Smurfette gawking at him. XD Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2012. Moxette Smurfette - Smurfs.jpg|This was her original profile picture, but it's been updated. Drawn between Oct. 12th - 15th, 2011. Mystico Returns - Smurfs.jpg|The original, traditionally-colored illustration for "Mystico Returns." Uploaded on Jan. 10th, 2012. Moxette Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This will be her new profile picture. Drawn on Aug. 9th, 2012. Moxette Profile - Smurfs.jpg|One of her old profiles. Drawn on Aug. 9th, 2012. Moxette Mocking Brainy Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|"I, Brainy Smurf, the most astounding (dingbat) of all Smurfs..." Drawn on March 11th, 2013. Moxette Mocking Brainy - Smurfs.jpg|And so, Moxette proves she looks like Brainy in drag! What a concept. Drawn on March 11th, 2013. Quoth the Mocking Smurf Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|More of her Brainy impressions practice. Drawn on March 14th, 2013. Artwork.jpg|A sketch showing Joey, Moxette, Papa Smurf and Shoter along with one of the villains, Magmax. Drawn by Esquilo30. SH; LMM Poster Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The "damsel in distress" role seems unfitting now that I think about it... Drawn between April 21st - 23rd, 2013. Original Moxette Profile - Smurfs.jpg|Her hair says, "Try me," but her stance says, "Back off." Drawn on March 26th, 2013. Original Moxette Head Logo - Smurfs.jpg|Her "original" head logo, now retired to the gallery. Moxette Dress Sketch - Smurfs, Fashion.jpg|A rendering of her dress on a human manekin stand. Drawn on June 18th, 2013. Moxette's Dress Sketch 2 - Smurfs.jpg|This image had to be inverted horizontally so the strap was correct. Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2014. Moxette's Dress - Smurfs.jpg|The colored version of her lovely dress~ Moxette's Bathing Suit - Smurfs.jpg|The original sketch was drawn on March 19th, 2013, but this image was colored on Feb. 8-9th, 2014. Moxette Mellow With Cigarette.jpg|Fanart by VicGeorge2K9 on Feb. 10th, 2014. Moxette Sony Style 1 - Smurfs.jpg|This was my first attempt at the new Sony Studio's Smurfs style, which I'm quickly falling in love with. Drawn on Feb. 12th, 2014. Moxette Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The spunkiest, perkiest little trouble-maker of all Smurfdom! Drawn on Feb. 19th, 2014. Brainy Being Stupid Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Loosly based on the picture of Smurfette and Gusty from "Smurfy Hollow," but with more attitude. Drawn on Feb. 20th, 2014. (This sketch was so small, I accidentally trimmed off half my signature.) Properly Dressed Moxette Sketch.jpg|Moxette isn't exactly fit for the Royal Court... Drawn on Feb. 20th, 2014. Properly Dressed Moxette (Flat Color).jpg|The colored version with no added shading. Colored between Sept. 18th - 19th, 2014. RDK Moxette Side & Back Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Just some general practice with Moxette's form; the shoes are a bit wonky from the back, but from the side, she's darling! Drawn on Feb. 28th, 2014. RDK Moxette Hair Practice (Short).jpg|Playing around with new hairstyle types with Moxie, but this is too short for her normal ponytail. Drawn on Feb. 27th, 2014. RDK Moxette Hair Practice (Down).jpg|This style seems to be the right length, at least. Drawn on Feb. 27th, 2014. Peewit's Smurfy Creation 2.0 - Smurfs.jpg|The sketch of "Peewit's Smurfy Creation" 2.0, which now features Moxette meeting Johan. She's come a long way from scowling at him, to say the least! Drawn between March 5th - 6th, 2014. Peewit's Smurfy Creation 2.jpg|Colored between June 6th - 9th, 2014. Bedhead Moxette Sketch.jpg|Behold! The spitting image of beauty. Drawn on March 10th, 2014. Gossip Girls Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|"Ladies, please, one question at a time~" -- Drawn on March 11th, 2014. Human Moxette Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|A new attempt at her human form. With any luck, I can tweak it enough to fit a profile image. Drawn on March 13th, 2014. Dispondent Moxette Sketch.jpg|Lost in thought and feeling low; what is on your mind, little Moxie? Drawn on April 9th, 2014. Moxette's Mockery Sketchdump.jpg|This began (and ended) as a variety of sketches of Moxie impersonating her fellow Smurfs. I was also planning the introduction of Gutsy into my storyline, so I wanted to practice drawing his and Moxette's encounter as well. Drawn between April 15th - 16th, 2014. Human Moxette (Scrap).jpg|Another failed attempt was made on April 19th, 2014. Comic Moxette Pen Sketch.jpg|Based on a Smurfette pose in the Peyo-reminiscent style, but no reference directly used. Drawn on May 9th, 2014. Smurfette & Moxette Pen Sketch.jpg|"For me?" Drawn on May 17th, 2014. Onward! Sketch.jpg|Moxette impersonating Tracker (pen sketch done at work). Drawn on May 17th, 2014. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love Sketch.jpg|This sketch was so much work, but absosmurfly worth it. Drawn between June 2nd - 9th, 2014. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love.jpg|I challenged myself with the additional shadows and playing around with the color of Johan's hair to better reflect the sunlight in the direction he is facing. The color palette of the backyard is based on this image. Colored between Jan. 11th - 30th, 2015. Smurfs pls 2.jpg|"Moxate pls." June 9th, 2014. 10-Second Moxette Sketch.jpg|A full-scale version of this would make a great profile image. Drawn on June 11th, 2014. Hero Meets Moxette.jpg|Got some fanart from AHS! Dance, Tailor Sketch.jpg|He made her a beautiful gown and it wouldn't be Smurfy of her not to show some appreciation. Drawn on June 16th, 2014. Brainy Comforting Moxette Pen Sketch.jpg|Originally this was a snapshot for "Woeful Smurfs," in which Brainy offers Moxette a shoulder to cry on since she was so hurt by learning about Johan's fall. Drawn on Aug. 17th, 2014. Hefty Hugging Moxette Sketch.jpg|I forgot to upload this earlier! Moxette may not like kisses, but she sure does like hugs~ Drawn on Aug. 19th, 2014. Hero Courting Moxette Fixed.jpg|More fan art from AHS! Unwanted Affection Sketch.jpg|Contrary to popular assumption, Moxette is never happy to receive kisses unless she gives some Smurf permission to do so. Drawn between Sept. 2nd - 3rd, 2014. Moxette's Picture of Johan Sketch.jpg|Just the rough draft based on my written description from "Woeful Smurfs." Hopefully this is the only picture of Johan in Moxette's room... Drawn on Sept. 6th, 2014. Hero Flirting With Moxette.PNG|Yet another piece of fan art from AHS! 'Neigh...'.png|A little fanart from Randomwords247, in which Moxette was initially going to be Esther, and Hefty would have been Jokey. Thank you! Moxette Drawing Johan Pen Sketch.jpg|I started this sketch at work on Sept. 7th, but never finished it since this paper was crumpled up and thrown away the next day. Despite knowing who did it, I have not found the means to finish this piece, but it remains as an indication of my protective artistic nature. Woeful Smurfs Ending (Unfinished).jpg|While making an illustration for "Woeful Smurfs," I got stuck on drawing the hovel from a specific angle and never finished this sketched. Drawn on Sept. 22nd, 2014. Moxette's First Gingerbread Smurf Pen Sketch.jpg|Cutie eating a cookie~ Drawn between Nov. 16th - 17th, 2014. Holiday Smurfiness 2015.jpg|One of many smurfy moments in Crestfallen Christmas. Drawn between Dec. 3rd, 2014 - Jan. 15th, 2015. Moxette Mocking Painter 1.jpg|A first attempt at one of Moxette's more elaborate impersonations, which I'm not satisfied with. Drawn on Feb. 2nd, 2015. Birthday Fanart.jpg|Birthday fanart from AHS! Category:Galleries